


there is no better place

by seoyoff



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cheesy, M/M, Rated teen for language, Short, Soulmates, brief angst (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoyoff/pseuds/seoyoff
Summary: In which they decide to tell destiny to fuck off.Or, how I'm deciding to procrastinate my YouTuber AU





	there is no better place

Alexander Hamilton is 24 years old, a writer and fighter who loves his boyfriend, and has Elizabeth Schuyler written on the inside of his left wrist.

Funny, how a single name could cause so much pain. His soulmate. Someone he was destined to love, wholeheartedly, from day one to the last. Someone who caused him stress on a regular basis, someone who he doesn’t want to meet, not ever.

A name that Alexander wishes were different.

You see, the universe doesn’t listen to Alex, and Alex doesn’t listen to the universe. Because why should he listen to a universe that has given him a soulmate in a Schuyler, why pay attention to destiny, when they let Alex meet  _ him? _

John Laurens.

The name he wishes were on his body instead, since the day he met John. Someone the stars say he can’t love but does, with everything he has.

John, who’s angry and reckless, but cares, loves, unafraid of any consequences. Laurens, who rescues kittens and picks fights at the bar. They met in the middle of a storm, inside some cozy podunk bar, and he wouldn’t have had it any other way. Both had been so afraid-they had soulmates who would hold their hearts, there was no way this would end nicely, but they couldn’t help themselves.

Elizabeth, a girl he doesn’t even know.

It’s a regular Saturday when Alex knows. She’s close. He's at a work function, something about improving the environment. Whatever. The setting doesn't particularly matter, because the only thing that he'll remember about this section of the night is just how he found out that she was close.

“Angelica Schuyler. Pleasure to meet you.” They're both at the bar, alcohol-free. Whether that's a blessing or a curse, he can't tell. Angelica's professionally dressed, but there's something about her, a subtle gentleness as if someone's been rubbing off on her. In the same fashion, there's a spark of fun in her eyes, along with the fire already there. 

The last name hits him like a bullet, but he has to make sure. It’s too soon, he wasn’t ready, John isn’t ready, neither of them are ready to let go-

“Schuyler, huh? Not a common last name.”

“I’ve got seven other siblings who share it, so it can’t be as uncommon as you think.”

“Really? Tell me about them, if you don’t mind. I’m… An only child, to say, so I’m always interested in siblings.” _Please don’t say her name._

“Well, there’s Eliza, Peggy, John,” Angelica continues listing off her siblings, but after Eliza, Alex isn’t listening. She’s close, and he’s not ready.

It’s later that night when Alex finally gets home. Sees John on the couch with one of the kittens they’re fostering, sleeping on his chest. 

“I met her sister today.” It blurts out, he can’t stop himself. Alex has never been able to. John doesn’t have to ask who he’s talking about, his face falls anyway. He’s quiet, the room’s quiet, too quiet, as John sets the kitten down and walks up to Alex.

“So, is this it?” John’s voice catches on the last word, eyes shiny with unshed tears. He won’t let them fall, not after careful years of hiding any fact that he’s human, not emotionless. 

To say the truth, though, John is human. As is Alex.

Alex, who isn’t ready to let go of John, of his love for John. His best friend, soulmate, no matter what the name on his wrist says.

“No,” John’s eyes snap to his, guarded. He’s expecting Alex to tear him down, he’s building his defenses. He doesn’t say anything though. Waits, for Alex to continue. “No, because this isn’t it. I’m not leaving you for some girl I’ve never met, soulmate or no. We’ve been through everything together, and I’m not letting go.”

John’s mouth opens up to protest. Loving your soulmate isn’t like loving anyone else, you’re destined for each other. Selfless John, who’s thinking of Eliza, the name he’s traced over and over in his melancholy moments. Who’s thinking of Alexander, who he thinks should get that love, deserves it. Alex cuts him off though.

“I don’t care if loving your soulmate is somehow different, I don’t care. I met you first, I love you, and that’s all I’ve known and that’s all I ever will know because I’m not leaving you for Eliza, will never leave for as long as you want me. Because fuck the universe, fuck soulmates, fuck everything, I’m choosing  _ you _ , goddamnit. You, because it always has been you, and always will be you.” He steps forwards, holds his arms out. Waits, heart thumping, a chill spreading down his back. This could backfire. Alexander could be seen as clingy, what if John secretly hates him and has been waiting for his soulmate to scoop him up and out of his life the entire time?

_ No. Stop thinking that. Don't doubt John. He loves you. _

John’s still guarded, waiting for the punchline, the joke. The lights they hung up last week reflect in his eyes, echoing the stars that have never heard them out.  

The line doesn’t come, and that’s when John pulls him close, and that, here, is where Alexander belongs. Not with a Schuyler, but here, in a small apartment that they bought together, in the living room where they hung up lights, in John’s arms.

It’s cheesy as hell, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

The next day, when they wake up, they find that for once, the stars must’ve listened.

Alexander Hamilton is a 24 year old writer, fighter, who loves his boyfriend, and has John Laurens written on the inside of his left wrist.


End file.
